The instant invention relates generally to furniture covers and more specifically it relates to a wind proof table cover.
Numerous furniture covers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be applied to tops of tables. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,142,571; 1,240,208 and 1,326,746 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.